


The Days

by AsherTheGayBoi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: Tumblr Prompt for the songs "The Days" by Patrick Wolf.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026123
Kudos: 2





	The Days

**A/N:** **this took me a hot minute to write, considering I’d never heard this song before. It also took me a few minutes to figure out a plot, but here it is!**

**PS: this was a bitch to write lmao, it’s so hard to write Remus’ transformations, but that was the only thing that made sense to me with this song.**

* * *

_The days, passing days_

Remus hated the days before the transformation. His senses were heightened, he was barely able to go to class, let alone able to eat in the great hall. Everything was a thousand times brighter and louder than usual. It was almost a blessing when the actual transformation came. Almost.

_I see the steeple and trace to the spire_

_And the sunset_

_Deepening red_

Phoenix and the firefly

Sirius hated the days before the full moon. Every time Remus skived off eating in the Great Hall, it only served as a reminder to Sirius that another transformation was happening, and Sirius couldn’t help. Sirius watched the sunset from the roof of Gryffindor tower. He could barely see the little speck that was Remus Lupin, heading towards the Whomping Willow.

_And the time stops_

_Rush hour traffic slows_

_And my heart starts beating this dark_

_Through old flesh and cold bones_

Remus waited in the Shrieking Shack. He looked around, seeing the old piano. A brief thought flitted into his mind before the unbearable pain began. Sirius can play the piano. That was quickly forgotten as he struggled to keep the wolf from destroying his body.

_And I long to be carried on_

_Just once to be lifted strong_

_Out of the loneliness and the emptiness_

_Of the days_

Sirius would deny it, but he sulked the whole time Remus was away. Not even James bothered to talk to him. They were thinking about the same thing. Until Peter came back from the library.

_Days, passing days_

_The days I remember_

Peter being in the library was shocking enough, and their shock was only increased when he set a book in front of them. Sirius was going to ask what it was, but the sun had risen, and he decided that seeing Remus was more important than whatever book Peter had.

_I had your love once_

_Seized my body whole_

_And our first dance_

_Well, I thought by chance_

God had matched my soul

Remus heard rather than saw Sirius sneak into the hospital wing. He opened his eyes. Sirius was standing at the foot of the bed, looking more worried than Remus had ever seen him. It made sense, considering the wolf had gifted Remus with a fresh scar on his face that went from his ear to his chin. Remus smiled weakly at Sirius, which seemed to snap Sirius back to reality.

_But time bought its traveling_

_This distance and solitude_

_And in that traveling, myself damaging_

_I took my love far, far from you_

Sirius saw Remus, laying in that hospital bed, and cursed that wolf who had bitten Remus to the gates of hell and back. He was brought away from his thoughts by Remus smiling at him. And Merlin, that smile almost killed him. He pushed his feelings for Remus to the back of his mind. This was not a good time. Remus was hurt.

_But don’t you still long to be carried on?_

_Once more I could lift you strong_

_Out of the loneliness and the emptiness_

_Of the days_

Sirius smiled back at him, and Remus’ mind reiterated how utterly screwed he was. He pushed that to the back of his mind. It helped that James and Peter entered the hospital wing.

_Passing days_

_Passing days_

_Days_

“If you two are done staring at each other like lovesick fools, would you kindly move so we can see Moony?” Sirius spluttered as James pushed past him. They sat there until breakfast began, even then only leaving until they were in danger of getting caught by Madame Pomfrey.

_Now tell me_

_Have we gone too far or did we get too close?_

_Forgive me, Father, I’ve no son, here come, ghost_

_I promise I’ll meet you_

_I’ll meet you at the end of the days_

A few days after the full moon, James was off trying to woo Lily and Peter was with him. Remus and Sirius were sitting under the tree by the lake. Remus looked at Sirius, surprised to find Sirius already looking at him. “Wha-” He couldn’t finish his question before Remus kissed him.

_The days, passing days_

_Won’t you meet me at the end of the days?_

Sirius’s mind screamed at him while Remus kissed him. It was over too soon, Remus pulled away and stood up, stuttering and red-faced. “I c-can’t believe I just-” Sirius stood up and kissed him, ending his stuttering. Remus shut up and kissed him back, and after about a minute, pulled away. Sirius smiled at him. “Merlin, I’ve been waiting forever to do that.”


End file.
